Son of Neptune: The Way of the Water
by jmiekley
Summary: Percy wakes up and finds himself on a plane with no knowledge of past events.  Percy and his new friends, Mel and Bruce, try to find out why Percy has lost his memory, but do they really want to know?
1. Cold Sweat

Chapter One: A Cold Sweat

I suddenly woke up and jumped forward in my seat. I was sweating all over, as if I had just woken up from a nightmare, but the thing is, I don't remember dreaming.

A strange girl who looked like she just woke up grabbed my arm and asked me if I was okay, I nodded and sat back, I told her to go back to sleep. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I moved away, and her head fell, she sprang back up and blurted, "Percy, what's wrong with you?"

Who is this Percy guy I wondered, but then I realized that it was me. "I don't know," I responded, "I don't know where I am, what I'm doing here, who you are, or even who I am!" I exclaimed.

"Percy, what do you…" she started, just to be cut off by a young lady who obviously was in charge here.

"What's the matter Mr. Jackson? Do you realize that in our time it is four in the morning?" She asked, drilling me with ice cold eyes.

Assuming she was referring to me, I replied, "Nothing Mrs. ….."

"Nodge!" she yelled loud enough so that a scruffy haired kid next to me woke up in a start. "new comers never get my name right," she muttered as she walked to the front of the.. I looked around, I didn't even know what this thing was.

"Where are we? What's going on?"

The scruffy haired kid spoke up and said, "We're on a plane coming back from our field trip in Alaska, how'd you forget? I mean, you didn't save Mel from drowning or anything."

A knot tightened in my stomach, something didn't seem right about what the scruffy haired kid just said. All I could say in response though was "I saved who?"

"Melanie, your girlfriend, the girl clinging to your arm"

"Shut up Bruce!" snapped the girl next to me who was apparently Mel.

"Just stating the truth." The Bruce kid replied.

"Jeez, Percy, why don't you try to sleep, maybe everything will come back to you in the morning." Mel suggested.

"Ya, that's a good Idea."

Mel kissed me on the forehead, was this normal? I asked myself. She layed her head on my shoulder and we both fell asleep.


	2. The Dream

Chapter Two: The Dream

While I was sleeping I saw a small pile of rocks. Being curious, I started to walk towards it, but then all of a sudden, a hand shot through the rocks. I jumped backward and grabbed a pen from my pocket. Was I mad? What could a pen do? I clicked the pen and a sword sprouted, I advanced on the mysterious limb, but before I could attack, the hand was engulfed with stone. I heard a voice from what sounded like it was above me whisper, "Run!"

I woke up and sat up strait, sweating yet again. It was light out though this time, I remembered what Mel had said that I would remember everything after some sleep, I tried to think back to some time before that, no dice, nothing. The last thing I could remember was waking up on a dark plane. To my right, Mel was still sleeping, but to my left, Bruce was up playing some violent game on an Ipod and was apparently listening to music due to the sounds he was making. I hadn't gotten a good look at either one of them last night, Mel was beautiful, long blond hair, I couldn't tell while she was sitting, but she looked no taller than 5' 4". And Bruce, he was real muscular and definitely 4 inches taller than myself, he had jet black hair and brown eyes, almost orange I just sat there going over what I knew, My name is Percy… I didn't know, great, one more thing I had to figure out, I'm on a plane to California, Mel is supposedly my girlfriend, and Bruce is… a friend? I have a magic pen, I felt my pocket, the pen was still there, I didn't dare click it here though. Scary enough, that was all I knew.

Next to me, Mel stirred, and then woke up. "Hey," I said.

"Morning Percy, remember me?"

"Not really."

"Really, ugh" Mel sighed.

Bruce looked over, "Remember anything?" he asked me.

"Nope"

"Do you have Alzheimer's or something?"

"Not that I know of, but then again my memory started last night."

"We should definitely get that checked out."

"Shut up," I started to say, but then a lady came over on the loudspeaker, "We will be landing in San Francisco in 20 minutes, please put on your seatbelt and remain seated."

I strapped myself in, Mel grabbed my hand,, I kind of pulled back, but she squeezed harder, and I decided I would let it slide until later, she was obviously scared of the landing.

It seemed like forever, but we eventually touched down. Ms. Nodge started yelling for us to stay organized and with our partner, as if we cared, we went into the airport, and waited for her to tell us what to do, yet again. I decided to get a drink from a nearby water fountain, I pushed the button, and I wasn't able to move my head to the water, the water kind of, well, came to me. The water splashed me in the face and I took a step back. Weird, I thought, I turned around to join the rest of the group.


	3. I Ruin a Perfectly Good Bus, Again

Chapter 3: I Destroy a Perfectly Good Bus, Again.

We were all herded onto two coach bus's that each had a cop with a dog with them, you would thing we were troubled kids, turns out we were. Mel, Bruce and I sat somewhere in the middle, Bruce was across the aisle from Mel and I.

"So you remember nothing?" Mel asked.

"Nope."

Then Ms. Nodge's voice bellowed throughout the bus, "I thank most of you for behaving on this trip, you detention people know who you are." She paused and glared around the bus.

"It wasn't me." Muttered Bruce.

"We will be back to Berkley at 3:00 if all goes well." Ms. Nodge finished.

"What's Berkley?" I asked

"Berkley Institute for the Troubled, that's the school we go to," replied Bruce.

"Oh and what did you do in Japan?" I asked Bruce.

"Oh, nothing, just picked a fight with about ten locals, they were asking for it, I still whooped 'em, even though I was out numbered.

"Um… are you missing something?" Mel said.

"Oh ya, you helped too," Bruce said, obviously not liking it, "we have detention for a month."

"Great, getting punished for something I didn't even know about." I said.

There was a moment of silence between the three of us, something flew by outside the window, something large, and looked like an oversized pi. "What was what?" I questioned, gesturing out the window.

All of a sudden, the bus went silent but only for a short period of time just before, well, complete chaos. The pig thing, which turned out to be a boar, crashed into our bus, and to make matters worse, a second one crashed from the other side. Girls were screaming, and boys were hiding behind seats. The Khalkotauroi, I thought not knowing how I knew that. I reached for my pen and uncapped it. Before I could advance, Bruce attacked with the bar he pulled off the back of the seat. The dog in front of the bus turned into a large wolf and also charged. I followed Bruce to the boar on the left, better save him I thought. The boar didn't seem interested in any of the other kids, just me and Bruce. Bruce wacked the boar in the side, annoyed, the boar bucked and sent Bruce a good twenty feet away out of the bus leaving him unconscious. I jumped out of the hole in the side of the bus just as the Boar charged. I side stepped out of the way, but as I did this, the boar breathed fire at me, I was barely able to get out of the way. Great, I thought, It breaths fire too. As it reared to attack again, I caught my balance and set my feet. The boar charged, sending a stream of fire out ahead of it. I jumped straight up at the last second, about five or six feet in the air, I came down and struck the boar in the back. The boar disintegrated. I ran back into the bus and out to the other side of the bus, just in time to see the wolf thing clamp its teeth into the right hind leg of the second boar, it fell over in pain, the wolf trotted to the head of the boar.

"Go to Tartarus" the wolf growled, then ripped a chunk out of the boar's neck, the second boar evaporated.

I know what you're thinking, wait a talking wolf? But for some reason, I didn't find that strange.

The wolf turned to me and did something that looked like a bow, "Greetings demi-gods, I am Eli."

I turned to se Mel behind me, "Demi what?"

"God." Replied the wolf, I must tend to the last demi –god, stay with in this area, oh and take cover."

All the students were off the bus, quite a distance away, just staring at us. I grabbed Mel and yelled , "Down!"

The bus exploded. "What just happened? Two pig things just attacked us and you destroyed a bus" Mel asked.

I looked down at the sword in my hand, something about destroying a bus sparked my memory, as if I had done that before and replied, "I don't know."

"Look at me," Mel said, "You must remember something that would explain this."

I looked up, I realized that she had light gray eyes, weird I thought, "no, nothing at all," I replied.

Eli returned with Bruce, surprisingly, Bruce was ok.

"We must go," said Eli.

No duh, I thought.


	4. Camp Remus

Chapter 4: Camp Remus

I ran behind, Eli, he had stayed in wolf form, so no friendly puppy, just a wolf that could snap my arm in one bite. We were running up the mountain we were on the base of when the Khalkotauroi attacked our bus. Eli was really fast, dodgeing around trees, clearing the underbrush as it were no problem. Mel was quite nimble, but nowhere near Eli. I held my own, moving pretty fast, but Bruce, forget it, he just plowed through the brush and trees, and I mean, he _actually_ knocked over some trees, most stayed put, and he had to move around them, but some of the trees gave way to his strength.

Eli slowed to a trot, then a walk. You don't know how amazing it is to walk until you've ran all out for like an hour or so uphill, trust me, I know. Eventually, after a few minutes of silent walking as we caught our breath, Mel spoke up, "Percy, how did you..?" she took a gasp of air then finished, "kill that thing?"

I was about to give my normal answer of, "I don't know," but Eli spoke up first. I sensed something strong in this one"

"And what exactly does that mean," I asked, "and why are you talking?"

"I mean, you are a powerful demi-god, half human-half god, I am able to speak because I am son of Lupa, and part of the pack of Lupa. Lupa is the trainer of all Roman heroes and her pack goes out and finds them for her, like me."

"So your taking us to this Lupa, is she a wolf too?" Asked Bruce, who had been eerily quiet since the incident on the bus.

"Yes, and Yes, now quiet, we must reach Camp." Commanded Eli.

"Camp?" Asked Mel.

"Yes, on the Bay, Camp Remus, named after the brother of Romulus, who the Roman empire was named after."

"Of course," muttered Mel

We walked in silence until we saw the top, I ran towards it, and once I reached the toop, I held my breath, all I could see, for miles and miles, was the Pacific Ocean, it was breath-taking. At the base of the mountain was a bunch of dots, a I assumed that they were buildings of this Camp Remus .

My thoughts were clarified as Eli walked up next to me with Mel, Bruce was still a bit behind, he exclaimed "Camp Remus!"

Exited, I looked back to Bruce and said, "Race ya." And I took off down the mountain on a well worn trail that was leading down from our present position. I had just realized that I has hungry and bloodstained, and that camp meant food and shower, so I forced my feet to go faster.

Bruce called up, "Your on!"

And Mel cried, "Wait for me."

Eli took off behind us, he looked a bit on end.

We raced down the mountain toward Camp Remus, what a great feeling.


	5. Clouds and Altars

Chapter 5: Clouds and Altars

As we raced down the hill, the shadows started to get longer, night was falling. We round over the last hill, Bruce in the lead, we saw the camp. It was an amazing sight, the sun was reflecting of the water and the cabins that looked almost brand new. I turned to my left and saw Mel, still running, a smile on her face. I still didn't know about her yet, I felt like I didn't know her, but she insisted that we'd been going out since the start of the school year, but she seemed convinced, she definitely wasn't lying. Bruce sprinted into where it seemed the camp started; I was able to see the faint flicker of a fire. People looked over at us and waved, but suddenly I heard a yelp, it had came from Eli. I turned quickly just in time to see Eli grabbed by something that looked like a cloud-man, as weird as that sounds. I grabbed my pen out of my pocket and uncapped it. I ran toward the monster and threw my sword at it, I had missed by about two feet, then, a rock that was about the size of a small boulder flew by, it also missed, I turned, Bruce had thrown it, as if that mattered, the cloud-man was gone, along with Eli.

I raised my fist and shouted, "ELI!"

No response, it was as if they had vanished, almost out of thin air. I just stared after, I was pretty mad, eventually, Mel took my hand, I pulled away, but then she said, "Percy, we have to get out of here." I just nodded and followed her into camp.

Campers had run over to us from their campfire, it was pitch-black now; the only light came from torches on the front of every building, the campfire, and the moon.

The campers started to form a circle around Bruce, Me, and I, all were asking if we were ok and if they could do anything for us. Suddenly, a powerful female voice bellowed, "Silence!" as if rehearsed, all of the campers went silent at once, a few moved aside so an oversized wolf could walk through. "That's better," she said "Now, Percy Jackson, Bruce Ashfold, and Melanie LeMark, where is my nephew Eli?

"Um, well, he was carried away by a cloud thing right outside the boarder of the camp," I responded.

"I see, well, he knew the risks, welcome to Camp Remus, my name is Lupa, trainer of heroes, and you might meet Cupid, the camp director later."

"Cupid? Do you mean Eros?" I asked.

"No, Eros is his Greek name." Lupa responded.

"Are you saying that the god of love is the director here?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, and do not underestimate him, he was punished by being sent here for shooting Zeus with one of his arrows on his way to see his mother Rhea, that did not turn out well for Eros. Fortunately, he can't make people become is love, Venus has all his arrows, along with his bow."

"Oh, well that's a relief," I thought.

"Well, fortunately, for you guys, you came during the campfire, so you have a chance to be claimed right away." Said Lupa

"Claimed?" asked Mel.

"Well, all of you only have one known parent, so now we get to find out who your second parent is, and for the three of you, it's one of the Roman gods. So follow me to the altars," replied Lupa. We followed her to a circle of statues; twelve looked clearly older than the rest. "One at a time, walk to each of the statues kneel and bow before it. Start with the largest, which is Jupiter, than go to the one directly right of it, Juno, then to the left of Jupiter to Neptune, then, if your human parent is male, go to the females, and if your . Bruce, you're up first." Lupa instructed.

Bruce strode over to the Statue of Jupiter, then knelt and bowed, nothing happened, so he moved on to Juno, then Neptune, than to Mars, suddenly, a red dagger appeared over his head. A few rough looking kids cheered and Lupa declared, "Hail Bruce, son of the war god Mars!" then she turned to Mel and said, "You're up."

Mel looked a bit queasy and walked up to the altar of Jupiter, knelt down, then quickly moved to the altar of Juno, then she moved to the female side and knelt before the alter of Ceres, nothing, then she went to the altar of Minerva, just as she started to kneel, a gray owl hovered over her head. A few kids towards the back that I couldn't see cheered and Lupa said, "Hail Melanie, daughter of Minerva!" bellowed Lupa

"Please call me Mel," Mel asked.

"That could be arranged," replied Lupa, then she turned to me and without any word I strode to the altar of Jupiter; he looked big and mysterious, as if a man with a lot of power, to tell you the truth, he scared me, like a lot. I knelt down and silently prayed that he wasn't my father. Fortunately, nothing happened, so I moved on to the altar of Juno, she looked a lot nicer then Jupiter, she wore a wait smile and her eyes stared off into the distance, as if into the sunset that happened about twenty minutes ago. Again, nothing happened, I was about to move on, but then it hit me, I didn't know if my human parent was a man or woman. I turned and was about to speak, but Lupa said,"To the men boy."

I nodded, I was a bit puzzled on how she knew and I didn't, but hesitant I turned and walked toward Neptune. He looked welcoming and very familiar, I had a feeling that this was my dad, but nothing happened. I walked to the altar of Mars, Apollo, Vulcan, Mercury, Bacchus (this god I disliked immediately), Pluto, Somnus, Morpheus and finally Janus, at each one, nothing had happened. I walked over to Lupa, "You must have been claimed at the Wolf house as a baby."

"The what?" I asked, but it was too late, Lupa had turned and bounded away, toward a cave in the hillside I had missed seeing earlier. A girl who looked as if she hadn't slept in day's came over and said, "Hi, I'm Reyna, daughter of Ceres, the wolf house is a place that your human parent brings you so the gods can decide whether or not your fate will be good enough for you to come to Camp Remus, some heroes who are destined to be great are claimed right there, like Jason, and we find out their godly parent later. I realized that the Jason dude was a touchy subject, so I decided not to ask. So instead I said, "That's fine, a good mystery is always fun, so where can I get some sleep here? It's been a long day."

"Well, Bruce will be in cabin five, Mel is in cabin six, and since you have a special case in not being claimed your first day, I guess you'll be in cabin eleven, just follow everyone else back to the cabins, you'll find the right one."

I thanked her and she yelled, "Everyone to your cabins!"

Everyone started walking to the cluster of cabins that were arranged in the same way as the altars, I quickly found cabin eleven, an older boy told me to find an empty bunk and that he'd show me around in the morning. I found a bunk toward the corner farthest from the door and fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow that the camp had provided.


	6. Beginner's Luck

**Sorry for not posting for so long, last week was mid-terms, studying an=lot for them, and I had a case of writer's block, hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter Six: Beginner's Luck

"Percy..Percy..Percy!"

"Wha..What?"

"Wake up man, breakfast is in twenty minutes, cloths are at the bottom of your bed, get ready to go." Said the head counselor in the Hermes cabin.. I mean Mercury. Hermes? Where did that come from? Well, anyway, I got out of bed and went to the door that read, "Boy's bathroom." After waiting about five minutes, I was able to get in and change. I had been given the ever-common purple Camp Remus shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Surprisingly, all of these fit.

"Percy! Over here!" shouted the head counselor, "Hey, so my name is Dan Hilite, I'll be your counselor until you're claimed. Follow me, it's time for breakfast. I followed him to the dinning pavilion and we sat down at a table that had a table cover with "MERCUREY" written on it. There was no food in sight, but exactly at eight thirty sharp, on the longest table on the side of the rest, appeared a banquet of food, anything you could imagine, and what you would willingly eat for breakfast. I was about to get up, but Dan grabbed my shirt and pulled me back down. One of the boys from the Apollo table stood up and said, "Well, I guess it's my turn today, well, here it goes," a few kids snickered from surrounding tables, "To our fathers and mothers, find favor on us, accept our offering!" He finished in a yell and all of a sudden, parts of the food lit on fire. I jumped and looked around hoping nobody noticed I looked over at the Ceres table and saw that Mel had the same look, and over at the Mars table Bruce looked twice as confused. Mel, I still didn't know about her, something in my gut said no, but my head said yes. I hope this memory loss is over soon. When the fire stopped, we were finally able to go up and get food, it was like a free-for-all, kids rushing over to the table all at once, it wasn't like somebody wouldn't get food, since right when a tray emptied, it refilled. While we were up, cups appeared at our table that were very familiar, it sparked something in my memory, I brought my eggs and sausage back to my seat and when I got their I said, "Orange Juice," to the cup, and sure enough, orange liquid filled my cup, it tasted amazing. Dan came back down and looked at my cup, then me, "Who told you?" he asked.

"About what?"

"The cup?"

"Oh, um I just, knew?"

"Ok, so um, we have archery right after breakfast, than sword practice, than cannoning, than were off to lunch, stay with me and you won't get lost." Dan finished than turned to tell other people in our cabin.

Apparently the Mercury kids loved archery because everyone of them wolfed down their food and got ready to go. We met at the archery range, Bruce had gone to some obstacle course that I hadn't seen yet, and Mel went to a garden to grow fruits and vegetables that the camp sold. I quickly found out that I was terrible at archery, I hit the actual target maybe nine times, and that is if I was lucky. I accidentally gave a kid a haircut that made the mistake of walking behind the targets. The rest of the kids were amazing, some shot multiple arrows at once and all hit the bulls-eye. After missing the target about a hundred more times, it was finally time to go to sword fighting, I had a better feeling at this. When we got to the arena, this looked like a mini non-broken coliseum, like the one in Rome. Dan had us circle up and called some Bobby kid to fight him, I watched carefully as they battled, sand kicked up from the floor as they moved around frantically. Eventually, the Bobby kid lost his sword and Dan stood on him and put a sword to his chest. Bobby got up and sat in the stands that surrounded the arena, a lot of the other kids started to migrate to the stands as well. I went and sat by myself watching Greg as one-by-one; he would call a camper up, and beat them. After he beat a bunch of kids, he turned to me and said, "Hey, newbie, let's see what you got."

I grabbed my sword from my pocket and strode over to Dan, I got into a stance that felt comfortable, both hands on the hilt, even though it was a one handed sword, and I held it hip level on my right. Dan jabbed at me, I dodged, and parried at his chest, he quickly batted my sword away with his own sword. Dan swung at my head, I rolled out of the way, I came up and took a quick shot at his left calf, I struck it with the flat of my sword, Dan cried out in pain. He blindly swung in my direction, missing by a good foot. I swung, and with his free hand, Dan batted it away by hitting the flat of my sword, I quickly spun and struck his back. He toppled over, I disarmed him with a swift moment of my sword and placed the tip over his heart. Dan just looked up at me, stunned, "You win newbie," he stuck out his hand, I pulled him up. He looked at me puzzled and muttered, "Beginners luck," and turned and yelled, "Dismissed, meet by the lake in one hour!" and he stormed off, leaving me standing in the middle of the arena holding my sword, Anaklaysmos, that's it's name.


	7. Water Ride

**Hey Guys, I'm so sorry for not writing in a while, February is my busy month and I had a bit of writers block, hope you like it.**

Chapter Seven: Water Ride

After the experience at the arena, it was time for canoeing; I had a feeling that this would be very boring. We walked to the beach, I had passed Bruce on the way, he went out of way just to check me hockey stile to the ground. When we got there, Dan had this whole speech type thing, "Okay guys everyone get in your race teams and get ready to race, newbies find a team needing a fifth member, dismissed!"

This made little to no sense to me until some girl strode up, she wore the camp shirt, pink shorts that didn't go halfway down her thighs, green eyes, a bandana with the Caduceus on it, and she looked about 15, she looked really familiar. She asked, "Hey do you want to be on our team, our last member went to join the real world?"

"What is this exactly?" I asked

"Once a month we have canoe races, were practicing for it, there's two rounds, one against your cabin, then one against the representatives of other cabins."

"Sure, I don't think anyone else will take me."

"Okay, let's go, and by the way, my name's Lilly," she said with a smile.

We strode over to her canoe, it was gray, like the rest of the Mercury canoes on it, but it had two stripes, one pink and one green, and a number 187 on it. Lilly hoped in to the canoe, towards the front behind a boy who looked like he lived in a gym that was wearing no shirt. Lilly turned to me and said, "Percy, this is Mark", referring to the jacked kid, he turned and said "what'sup" and snapped and ended the guesser with a point "Emily," pointing to the girl that had brown hair in a braid, she seemed kind of short while sitting , she looked at me with a smile that made me wonder if she was ever upset, "and Kellie" she had blond strait hair , obviously quite taller than Emily , she turned and also smiled. So this was my canoe team, they looked nice, but there was no way we were going to beat other teams, like Dan's team, which consisted of four buff guys and Dan's girl friend who was navigating. I have a competitive drive when I want, loosing isn't my liking. Lilly called back, "Kellie you're navigating! Mark, Emily and Percy, to the starting line!"

We slowly waded to the line that was held by two, Naiads? This camp is full of surprises. A few other canoes came to the line, the course was clearly marked by some buoys. One naiad came to Lilly and said to her and said "it's just practice, just row," then she went back to the line and raised one arm and called. "Ready….Set…. Go!"

Everyone started rowing as fast as we could; Kellie yelled directions such as right, left, and together. Dan's team toke and obvious lead, followed by two other groups, we were actually doing better than I thought; we were in fifth at the moment, out of six that is. I hated this, loosing was not an option; I wanted to make a good impression. I started to row harder. We passed through one lap, gaining on fourth place, canoe 126, which was slowing down. Jeremy exclaimed, "come on guys, we got this, we can actually not come in last!"

For some reason, I wasn't surprised by this statement, I started to wish that something would make us go faster. Just as I thought this, a wave came up behind us, it surged us forward, we easily passed canoe 126, and we passed the lap counter at a blazing speed, splash the on lookers at shore. Dan's canoe and canoes 182 and 98 got closer to us. We caught them and some of the campers yelled, "Hey Lilly, no fair!" We passed the finish line, in first place!, but all of a sudden, the canoe stopped, and all of us on it flew forward, we hit the water hard, I started to panic, but then I learned that I could breathe! This was totally weird. But as it turns out, Kellie, who landed next to me couldn't, and she was struggling toward the surface, I swam to her and helped her up, once she surfaced, I went back down, I saw Lilly helping Mark up, and Emily on her own, unconscious, much farther down than anyone else. I quickly shot down towards her and grasped her waist and kicked powerfully up. We surfaced and she still didn't wake up. I saw Kellie on shore screaming for Emily, and Lilly was crying into Mark's shoulder still in the water, but in a place she could stand, she looked exhausted. But then they spotted us Kellie cheered, and Lilly looked up and started yelling Emily's name, Mark just laughed. I dragged Emily to standing height, then I scooped her up, she was extremely light, wich didn't surprise me since she was like 5'2''. I brought her on shore and Kellie ran to me, and exclaimed, "Om my gods, thank you so much! Follow me to the hospital house!" She turned and started to run. I did my best to keep up to her. It was exhausting work and my head was spinning due to panic, pain, and confusion. Once we got there, Kellie flung open the door and told me to put Emily down on the couch, then she ran to get help. She came back with a half donkey half man thing, wait no, it was a Satyr, and goat, not donkey. The Satyr told me and Kellie to leave, since we weren't hurt, and that Emily would be okay. Reluctantly, we left. Once we were okay, Kellie turned and hugged me, then blurted, "Sorry, I couldn't think of away to thank you, I mean thanks, ugh," she exhaled and started over, "I'm sorry, thank you so much for saving Emily, I would be so upset without her."

"It's okay," I replied, she came back and hugged me again, this time I returned the hug, then we walked back to the beach, were a huge commotion had stared. People were yelling things like, "Another big three child!" and "Lilly cheated!" I found Lilly and Mark, Dan was yelling at Lilly, "Do you know how dangerous that was and how self centered that was? Emily could've been killed!"

Her only reply was, "It wasn't me," she was saying this through tears. Mark glared at Dan while trying to comfort Lilly.

I came up to Dan and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Lilly, called on the waters, which is against the rules." Dan accused.

"What are you talking about? How?" I asked, sort of puzzled.

"She's a daughter of Neptune, she can control the waters." Dan said, as if that cleared everything, "And she shouldn't be alive, much less following my cabin around all day."

Just then Lupa walked up and bellowed, "Silence!" all went quiet and all eyes were on her. Lupa strode over to me and called to everyone else, "Hail Percy, son of Neptune!" I looked around for this kid, I looked at Lilly, she looked stunned, just like many other kids, one by one though they bowed, and in my direction. I was all confused, not knowing what was happening, but then it all clicked, Lilly looked like me, It was me that controlled the waves, and I could breathe under water. I looked at my arms, half-expecting them to turn into fins.

I was in some sort of chance until I heard Mel's voice calling, "Percy!" And then I saw her pushing through the crowd, the kids were back on their feet and staring at me. She came to the front and hugged me. She cried, "I heard you drowned, I thought you died."

After this, Lupa yelled, "Back to your activities everyone!" Then she turned to Lilly and I and said, "You two stay here."

**So that's what I got, please review! Your comments really do help!**


End file.
